Aposta Maldita
by Jeje Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan é a novata da escola,pois por motivos desconhecidos sua mãe a mandou para Forks, para morar com seu pai , e seus irmãos. Edward Cullen é o capitão do time da escola, ele tem todas as meninas da escola aos seus pés, menos uma Isabella Swan. Mas devido a uma aposta isso mudará.
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse: **Isabella Swan é a novata da escola,pois por motivos desconhecidos sua mãe a mandou para Forks, para morar com seu pai , e seus irmãos, como isso Bella virou amiga de Alice , irmã de Edward, o garoto que ela mais detesta da escola.

Edward Cullen é o capitão do time da escola, ele tem todas as meninas da escola aos seus pés, menos uma Isabella Swan. Mas devido a uma aposta isso mudará, o segredo pelo qual Isabella foi mandada para Forks, será revelado, e Isabella ficará nas mãos de Edward. Será que Edward será tão frio a ponto de contar a verdade, sobre Isabella a todos, ou será que o coração dele falará mais alto.

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo.  
**Personagens:** Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen, Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jacob Black, Jasper Hale, Leah Clearwater, Renée Dwyer, Renesmee Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Sue Clearwater  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Aventura, Romance  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez.


	2. Capitulo 1 - No Avião

_**Capitulo 1 - No Avião**_

**Pov. Bella**

Estou no avião indo direto para o inferno [diga-se Forks ], eu morava em Paris com minha mãe e meu padrasto, tinha uma vida ótima lá, minha agenda era bem complicada, pois eu estudava de manhã, a tarde trabalhava como modelo fotográfica, e a noite escondida eu ia para uma boate stripers trabalhar, eu sei o que vocês estão pesando, é que eu gosto de dançar, no polidence, mas minha mãe nunca iria aceitar isso, por isso que eu ia escondia, então saia toda as noites pela a janela do meu quarto para trabalhar, posso dizer que nunca fiquei nua completamente, pois foi uma das coisas que eu exigi no me contrato, o mínimo que eu poderia ficar era com um micro biquíni se eles quisessem, é lógico que antes de eu exigir essa coisas eu tive que fazer uma amostra do que eu sabia fazer, então sem querer me gabar, mas já me gabando eu sou ótima naquele ferro, então eles aceitaram todas as exigência que eu fiz. Então foi assim que eu comecei a trabalhar na Stripers Star. Bons momentos eu passei lá, sei que muitas pessoas pensam que eu não sou virgem, pelo fato de eu ter trabalhado lá durante dois anos, mas nunca nenhum dos caras que frequentasse aquele lugar, relou um dedo em mim, pois eu tinhas vários seguranças para não permitir que nenhum louco chegasse muito perto de mim. Então posso dizer que minha vida lá era ótima, mas como todo que é bom dura pouco, minha mãe descobriu que eu dançava na Stripers Star, e surto geral, ela me levou até num psicólogo, que na opinião dela não adiantou em nada, então ela resolveu me mandar para o inferno da cidade do meu pai, a cidade que mais chove no mundo, quase não tem sol lá, é um completo inferno, ela só me mando pra cá para ver se eu coloco um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça.

_Bem Vindos a Forks - Disse a aeromoça me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Bem vindo ao inferno eu corrigi em pensamentos.

**Continua...**


	3. Capitulo 2 - Chegada a Forks

_**Capitulo 2 - Chegando em Forks**_

**Pov. Bella**

Logo que sai da sala de desembarque, encontrei minha família. Papai estava como sempre, bonitão, e fardado, pode passar vários anos e ele continuará o mesmo de sempre. Emmet meu irmão mais velho, estava totalmente mudado, é claro que eu não esperava ver ele do mesmo jeito que vi a sete anos atrás, mas ele estava muito diferente, estava com um corpão fortão, parecendo um urso. Já minha irmã mais nova Renesmee, também estava diferente mas eu ainda conseguia ver aquela garotinha de nove anos, apesar dela já estar com dezesseis, e já te um corpo cheio de curvas. Emmet é um ano mais velho que eu, e Renesmee, é um ano mais nova, eu sou a do meio "como se não tivesse lógico isso", liga não é que eu sou um pouco tapada as vezes.

Ver minha família assim tão perto, vejo como perdi tantas coisas nesses sete anos, mas foi minha escolha viver com minha mãe, e eu não me arrependo de ter ido com ela.

_Oi pessoal. - Disse quando já estava perto deles. A cara de espanto deles foi geral, ta bom eu sei que eu mudei, mais não é pra tanto né.

_Bellinha é você mesma? - Perguntou Emmet, todo emocionado.

_Sim, Emm sou eu mesma. - Eu disse já chorando de emoção por ver ele de novo. Deixei minhas malas no chão e fui dar um abraço no meu irmãozão. Ele me abraçou com tanta força me levantando do chão e rodando nós dois, só ele pra fazer isso mesmo.

_Eu estava com tanta saudade de você. - Ele disse me colocando no chão, sempre fui mais apegada ao ele, digamos que ele sempre foi o meu confidente, contava tudo para ele, mesmo estando muito longe nós conversávamos pelo msn ou telefone mesmo, a única coisa que eu não contei a ele foi que eu dançava em uma boate de stripers, mas se eu quisesse continuar com isso eu ia ter que contar para ele a verdade, por que eu tenho certeza que ele sabe aonde tem uma boate stripers, nessa cidadezinha.

_Também estava com muitas saudades de você. - Dei um selinho nele e fui abraçar a minha irmãzinha.

_Estava com muitas saudades de você. - Ela disse me abraçando

_Eu também estava Nessie. - Eu disse. Nessie foi um apelido carinhoso que eu dei a ela quando pequena, pois ela era um verdadeiro monstrinho na época. Essa lembranças só fizeram com que eu chorasse mais um pouco.

Sai do abraço dela e fui cumprimentar o meu pai, ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, logo logo estaria chorando.

_Oi papai. - Eu disse abraçando-o.

_Oi minha pequena. - Ele disse retribuindo o abraço. _Você esta tão crescida em. - Ele disse tentando fazer eu rir.

Depois dos comprimentos fomos para casa, minha casa não tinha mudado muito, meu quarto estava como eu havia deixado antes de ir morar com a minha mãe, a diferença é que antes ele era todo cor de rosa choque e agora ele estava mais para o tom de um roxo clarinho. A Luci, estava no meio da cama e isso só fez com que eu chorasse mais, pois ela estava do jeitinho que eu a deixei. A Luci é uma ursinha de pelúcia que eu ganhei no meu aniversário de 8 anos, e desde então eu não me largava dela, mas quando eu fui morar com minha mãe eu esqueci de pegar ela, foram tempos muitos difíceis, pois eu não conseguia dormir sem ela.

Depois de ajeitar minhas coisas fui tomar um banho para relaxar meu corpo um pouco. Quando sai do banheiro encontrei Emmet sentado na minha cama, já até imaginava o que ele queria, então fui trocar de roupa pois eu não queria falar sobre isso ainda. Mais isso não resolveu muito pois ele não se moveu um centímetro da onde estava, depois de trocar fui sentar na cama perto dele, ele olhou para mim e viu que eu não ia falar então perguntou.

_Por que a mamãe te mando de volta Bella?

_Eu não estou pronta para falar sobre isso, ainda Emm. - Eu disse olhando para minhas mãos.

_Você sabe que independente do que você tenha aprontado pode contar comigo. - Ele disse.

_Ei eu não aprontei nada. - Eu disse levantando o olhar, mais me arrependi pois ele olhou nos meus olhos e viu que eu estava mentindo.

_Harã.. - Ele disse meio irônico.

_Tá eu aprontei mais não é nada grave, e você vai ser o primeiro a saber quando eu resolver contar o porque, tabom? - Eu perguntei.

_Tá. - Ele disse. _Aproposito o jantar já esta servido e a Sue pediu para te avisar.

_Que é Sue. - Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

_É a namorada do papai, ela é muito legal, você vai gostar dela. - Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu apenas assenti, quem diria o papai arranjou uma namorada.

_Então vamos descer. - Eu disse levantando da cama.

A Sue é uma pessoa muito adorável, bem que o Emmet falou que eu ia gostar dela. No jantar nos conversamos sobre tudo, descobri que o Emmet esta namorando a quase dois anos com uma menina chamada Rosalie, tenho que dar os parabéns a ela por ter feito o meu irmão largar de ser um galinha; e que a Nessie está namorando com um menino chamado Jacob, mais é recente. É pelo o que eu vi eu sou a única que vou ficar pra titia, que tristeza, eu tinha esperanças de que o Emmet fosse demora mais do que eu para arrumar uma coleira, mais pelo o que eu percebi ele não larga dela não, os olhos dele até brilham quando ele fala nela.

A manhã seria o meu primeiro dia de aula na escola. Ninguém merece ter que começar as aulas depois que elas já começaram, tenho certeza que eu ia ser o centro das atrações lá, mas o Emmet me garantiu de que não deixaria ninguém chegar muito perto de mim, e espero que ele cumpra isso. Não demorei muito para adormecer pois eu já estava muito cansada da viajem, e amanhã meu dia ia ser cheio.

**Continua...**


	4. Capitulo 3 - Aposta

**Capítulo 3 - Aposta**

_**Pov. Edward**_

Era só mais um dia comum nesta droga de escola, com uma diferencia, teria uma aluna nova, a irmã de Emmet, que nem era grande coisa assim, pois Emm me mostrou uma foto da irmã preferida dele, a foto que ele me mostro era de quando ela tinha 10 anos, pois ele não a viu mais depois que ela foi morar com a mãe em Paris, ele havia tirado um pouco antes dela resolver ir. Tipo ela na foto estava horrível, cabelo na altura dos ombros, aparelho e espinhas, ela estava muito feia mesmo mas é lógico que eu não falei isso para o Emm, quando me mostrou a foto, pois ele estava muito feliz que sua irmãzinha iria voltar, e eu sou seu melhor amigo e tive que concordar que a irmã dele era linda ,mas se bem que quando eu disse que ela era linda eu estava pensando na irmã mais nova dele, que é uma Deusa grega, de tão linda que é. Renesmee, é perfeita ,seus cabelos são de uma cor ruiva, mas não tão ruivo, compridos mais ou menos na metade das costas e ondulado, olhos da cor de chocolates, um metro e meio de altura, pele branca, a menina mais bonita da escola, mais só que ela tem namorado, um cara grandão mal encarado, amigo do Emmet, tipo tudo que ele tem eu tenho. Quando ela estava solteira o Emmet foi bem claro que se eu relasse um dedo seque na irmãzinha dele, ele me capava. Então como eu adoro o Eddizinho fiquei o mais longe possível daquele demônio em forma de anjo, porque fala serio, uma mulher linda como ela só pode ser um demônio mesmo, tá louco que eu ia perder o Eddizinho, por causa de um rabo de sai, sendo que eu tenho qualquer menina da escola aos meus pés, por eu ser o capitão do time de futebol, então eu fiquei bem longe dela. Tipo está irmã dele que está vindo para cá chama-se Isabella, e pela a foto que ele me mostrou, eu duvido que ela tenha melhorado, esta certo que se passaram 7 anos desde a foto, mais tem um ditado que diz ,que dois raios não caem no mesmo lugar duas vezes, então é por isso que eu cheguei na conclusão que a irmã dele é feia, pois fala serio ele ter duas irmãs lindas é muita injustiça, pois eu tenho certeza que se ela for tão linda quanto a Nessie, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, pois o Emm vai me ameaçar de morte se chegar perto dela, pois é a irmã preferida dele, ai eu terei certeza que é o demônio me tentando, então é melhor pensar que ela é feia ,porque se não eu estou ferrado.

_Oi Edward. - Cumprimentou-me Demitri quando cheguei, perto dos meninos do time.

_Oi. - Eu disse desanimado pois daqui a alguns instantes eu veria a irmã do Emmet e isso estava me matando.

_Edward, nós estávamos conversamos, sobre uma aposta, é que a gente não faz nenhuma já faz tempo. - Disse Henrique.

_E qual seria o premio da aposta? - Perguntei já me animando.

_Seria uma Ferrari conversível preta, modelo desse ano. - Ele disse sorrindo.

_To dentro. - Eu disse sem pensar.

_Não quer saber do que se trata a aposta? - Ele me perguntou.

_Esta bem mais eu acho que nada vai fazer eu mudar de ideia. - Eu disse todo, todo, pois o carro seria meu, mesmo que eu tivesse que sair com a garota mais feia da escola.

_Hummm... - Ele disse pensando. _Para você ganhar o carro você terá que dormir com a "aluna nova". - Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente. Quando ele disse aluna nova o sorriso que eu tinha no rosto sumiu, pois a aluna nova era a irmã do Emmet.

_Você esta louco a aluna nova é a irmã do Emmet. - Eu disse com minha voz alterada.

_Pois este é o negocio. - Ele disse com a maior cara lambida.

_To fora. - Eu disse sem pensar, pois eu não deveria pensar mesmo.

_Tem certeza Edward. - Ele disse olhando para longe de mim. Antes que eu pudesse responde ele já estava falando novamente. _Olhe para traz Edward e veja se não vale a pena. - Quando ele disse aquilo eu estremeci, pois ele só podia estar falando dela.

Virei-me bem lentamente, pois estava me preparando para ver o quanto ela era feia e por isso eles estavam fazendo isso. Mas quando acabei de virar, eu não vi uma coisa horrorosa como eu esperava, eu vi eu Deusa, cabelo até a metade da costa castanho claro ondulado, olhos da cor de chocolate, pele branca, mais ou menos um metro e sessenta, uma pessoa que nunca estivera nesta droga de escola, então deduzi que era a irmã do Emmet. Deus estava me testando só pode, eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz, e agora Deus estava fazendo eu pagar por isso, então se era isso que ele queria eu cairia na tentação.

_To dentro. - Disse sem pensar mais no assunto.

Se o demônio queria que eu me desvia-se do caminho de Deus eu me desviaria sem pensar muito. Deus com certeza estava me punindo por eu ser tão mulherengo, e por isso fez com que a irmã de Emmet fosse tão bonita assim.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Primeiro dia de aula

**Capítulo 4 - Primeiro dia de aula**

_**Pov. Bella**_

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho de chuva, olhei para o relógio e era 5:00 horas, tentei voltar a dormir mas não consegui, aquele barulho irritante estava me matando, como eu queria estar em Paris, virei para o outro lado da cama e nada, enfezei, e coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça para ver se abafava o som da chuva, mas ai piorou pois começaram os trovões. Tirei o travesseiro da cabeça e resolvi olhar a hora eram não conseguia voltar a dormir, fui tomar um banho, pois tinha que arrumar minhas coisas para meu primeiro dia de aula. Quando acabei o banho coloquei uma calça dens. preta com uma camisa rosa de manga, e um all star preto, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo.

Arrumei minha mochila preta e rosa, muito fofa, coloquei meu fichário roxo da sininho dentro da mochila, depois de tudo arrumado desci para tomar meu café da manhã.

Quando cheguei na cozinha meu pai já estava tomando o seu café da manhã.

_Bom dia pai. - Eu disse para ele.

_Bom dia. - Ele disse. _Caiu da cama hoje? Pelo o que eu me lembro você sempre deu trabalho para acordar cedo. - Ele disse dando um gole no seu café.

_Acordei com os trovões. - Eu disse para ele.

_No começo é assim mesmo, logo, logo, você se acostuma com os trovões. - Ele disse tentando me animar, mais eu sabia a verdade, eu nunca ia me acostumar a esse inferno de cidade. Não demorou muito meu pai levantou da mesa, pois já tinha acabado de comer. _Agora eu tenho que ir filhinha, daqui a pouco seu irmãos devem estar acordado. - Ele disse me dando um beijo na cabeça, indo em direção a porta da frente.

Graças a Deus tinha parado de chover, pois ninguém merece isso. Acabei de tomar meu café, lavei toda a louça que tinha, e então fui para a sala assistir TV já que não tinha nada para fazer, pois estava cedo de mais, achei um filme de terror passando na TV,e foi lá que eu deixei, pois eu gosto muito de filmes de terror.

O filme estava tão bom que eu estava vidrada na TV, que nem vi o idiota do meu irmão sentar ao meu lado, e nessa a menina morta vai atacar a mocinha, ai meu irmãozinho querido pega e põe a mão no meu braço. Quase tive um troço.

_Ahhhhhhhhh... - Dei um berro de medo, meu coração foi parar na boca.

_Calma. - Disse Emm tentando me acalmar. _Desculpe eu não queria te assustar. - Ele disse se desculpando.

_PORQUE VOCÊ SIMPLISMENTE NÃO FALOU OI,AO INVES DE COLOCAR A MÃO NO MEU PRAÇO BEM NA HORA QUE A MORTA IA PEGAR A MENINA,QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO,SEU BABACA. - Eu disse gritando com ele.

_Desculpe eu não pensei que você estivesse tão concentrada no filme maninha. - Ele disse rindo.

_O que que aconteceu, esta todo mundo bem? - Perguntou Nessie, aparecendo na sala toda descabelada ,só de robe. A cena teria sido engraçada se eu não estivesse brava. Já o panaca do Emmet começou gargalhar.

_O que aconteceu foi que esse idiota do seu irmão, veio pé por pé me assustar, já que eu estava assistindo filme de terror. - Eu disse ainda brava.

_Não foi isso...que eu vim fazer...aqui não... - Ele disse gargalhando _Eu vim ver se você estava acordada, já que eu te chamei e você não me ouviu. - Ele tentou se justificar. _Sem contar que se agente não sair em vinte minutos agente vai atrasar. - Ele disse na maior calma.

_Que hora são? - Eu perguntei, pois eu não fazia noção de que hora seria.

_Já são 06:40. - Ele disse ainda calmo.

_Nossa meu Deus, como eu não via a hora passar, acho melhor vocês irem se arrumar pois eu não quero chegar atrasada já que eu vou ser o centro das atrações mesmo. - Eu disse pulando do sofá. _Eu vou preparar o café de vocês, então não demorem para se arrumarem. - Eu disse mandando eles subirem.

_E você não vai se arrumar não? - Perguntou - me Emmet.

_Eu já estou pronta é só dar um jeito no cabelo, e pega uma blusa de frio. - Eu disse indo para a cozinha.

_A tá. - Emmet disse bufando enquanto subia a escada.

Preparei o café deles, e fui para meu quarto para acabar de me arrumar. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, passei uma maquiagem bem leve, um batam rosa claro, peguei minha blusa de frio preta e roxo, e minha mochila, e então desci. Emmet já estava me esperando na sala para irmos, mas tinha um menino junto com ele, então presumi que era o Jacob já que ele viria buscar a Nessie.

_Você deve ser o Jacob né. - Disse enquanto me aproximava deles. Ele olhou para mim, e ficou um pouco em choque, não sei o porque.

_Sim... sou eu. - Ele disse gaguejando.

_Eu sou a Isabella, mas corta a formalidade e me chama só de Bella, tabom. - Eu disse estendendo a mão para ele.

_Você é a irmã da Nessie e do Emm? - Ele perguntou meio sem jeito.

_Sou porque? - Perguntei meio curiosa.

_Emmet me desculpe, mais é que a foto que o Emmet mostra para todo mundo de você, não chega nem perto do que você é hoje. - Ele disse meio receoso. E isso só fez eu entender que o Emmet estava mostrando aquela foto horrorosa minha de quando eu tinha 10 anos.

_Eu não acredito que você andou mostrando aquela foto horrorosa minha para todo mundo. - Eu disse quase gritando com ele. _Eu estou te marcando Emmet Swan, este é o segundo fora que você dá hoje, e eu não vou tolerar um terceiro esta me ouvindo. - Eu disse aumentando mais ainda minha voz.

_Calma eu só mostrei para alguns amigos meus, e você estava linda nela, é que este babaca fala demais. - Ele disse fuzilando Jacob.

_Eu estava horrorosa nela, ainda bem que eu nunca mandei uma das foto do meu álbum, porque do jeito que anda as coisas você ia mostrar para seu amiguinhos, as minhas fotos de biquíni. - Eu disse praticamente gritando com ele.

_QUE FOTOS DE BIQUINI SÃO ESTAS. - Ele disse gritando comigo.

_Não vem com essa que você não sabia que eu era modelo fotográfica, em Paris. - Eu disse gritando também.

_DÁ PARA VOCÊS PARAREM,VOCÊS ESTÃO ASSUSTANDO O MEU NAMORADO. - Disse Nessie, gritando com nós dois. Então foi ai que nós paramos de discutir e olhamos em direção do rapaz que estava com os olhos arregalados.

_Desculpe Jacob. - Dissemos eu e Emmet ao mesmo tempo.

_Poupem essa desculpa de vocês. - Ela disse puxando a mão dele. _Vamos Jake. - Ela disse puxando ele para fora de casa.

_Depois eu vou querer saber essa historia direitinho, agora vamos, senão vamos chegar muito atrasados. - Ele disse indo em direção a porta.

A viajem até a escola foi um silencio constrangedor, nenhum de nós dois disse nada até chegar na escola.

Quando ele estacionou, sai do carro batendo a porta com tudo, estava indo em direção a secretaria quando umas mãos pararam no meu ombro.

_A onde você pensa que vai? - Ainda bravo comigo.

_Pra qualquer lugar longe de você. - Eu disse alterando um pouco o som da minha voz, mas me arrependi logo, pois todos do estacionamento começaram a nos olhar com curiosidade, e alguns chegando perto, uma loira que estava se aproximando me olhava feio como se quisesse me estrangular. _A quer saber estou indo Emmet - Eu disse tentando tirar sua mão do meu ombro, mais não consegui. _SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME SOLTAR. - Eu disse gritando com ele, e ganhando mais olhares curiosos para cima de nós.

_NÃO,ENQUANTO A GENTE NÃO CONVERSAR. - Ele disse gritando comigo, apertando meu braço.

_ENTÃO SE É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ QUER. - Não pensei duas vezes e dei um chute no meio das pernas dele, as pessoas que estavam no estacionamento hummmm, provavelmente sentindo a dor que ele sentiu enquanto caia no chão ajoelhado. _ EU TE AVISEI. - Eu disse me virando.

_QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FAZER ISSO COM O MEU NAMORADO? - Perguntou a oxigenada que me olhava feio, ajoelhando-se perto dele para ajudar ele a se levantar.

_EU POR INCRIVEL QUE PAREÇA SOU A SUA CUNHADA,MINHA QUERIDA.- Eu disse gritando com a vadia, dei as costas para eles e comecei a andar, e por incrível que pareça tinha um roda enorme envolta da gente, que eu não tinha percebido, até então. Conforme eu ia passando ele iam abrindo passagem para mim.

_VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN,DESTE ESTÁ,EM CASA A GENTE VAI RESOLVER AS COISAS,E VOCÊ VAI TER QUE ME ESPLICAR DIREITINHO ESSA COISA DE FOTO DE BIQUINI MOCINHA. - Ele berrou pra escola toda ouvir. Me virei pra trás, e encarei ele.

_EU NÃO DEVO SATISFAÇÃO NENHUMA PARA VOCÊ EMMET,SE EU QUIZESSE TIRAR FOTOS PELADA NÃO SERIA VOCÊ QUE ME EMPEDIRIA DE FAZER. - Eu berrei para ele escutar, já que eu estava longe dele, e todo mundo me olhou com os olhos espantados. _O QUE QUE FOI,ACABOU O SHOW PESSOAL PODEM VOLTAR A FAZER O QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO ANTES,OU EU VOU SER OBRIGADA A BATER EM MAIS ALGUÉM. - Eu disse fuzilando todos que estavam ali. Não demorou muito para todos desaparecerem dali.

Então segui até a secretaria para pegar meus horários.

_Olá em que posso ajudar? - Perguntou a secretaria.

_Oi eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, a aluna nova. - Disse para ela.

_Ata, espera só um minutinho, hummm..., deixe-me ver. - Ela disse fuçando, numa papelada. _A aqui está. - Ela disse catando uns papeis. _Esses aqui são seus horários, está é a chave do seu armário, e espero que você goste da nossa escola. - Ela disse me entregando cada objeto. _A como eu me esqueci, eu sou a Senhora Cooper. - Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

_Obrigada Senhora Cooper. - Eu disse me retirando.

Agora eu tinha que ir para minha primeira aula, conforme eu passava pelos corredores procurando minha sala, as pessoas paravam o que estavam fazendo e começavam a olhar para mim, dava até pra imaginar o que eles falavam, a garota nova deu uma surra em um dos alunos mais populares da escola, e eu que queria passar despercebida pelas pessoas, agora era o centro das atrações mais ainda, isso estava me matando mais ainda, quando achei minha sala o professor já estava nela, seu nome era Robert professor de matemática, então tive que pedir licença para entrar, tive que entregar um papel que ele tinha que assinar e depois eu tive que me apresentar para todos.

_Classe esta é a senhorita Swan. - Ele disse me apresentando para todos. _Gostaria de falar alguma coisa para a sala? - Perguntou - me ele.

_Bem meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan...,a maioria já sabe disso...,pelo o incidente que ouve no estacionamento, então eu queria pedir desculpa pelo o que vocês viram no estacionamento...,é que meu irmão as vezes é um cabeça dura. - Eu disse ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão.

_Você era modelo em Paris não era? - Perguntou, uma menina baixinha de cabelos curtos pretos, branca dos olhos azuis.

_Sim. - Eu disse ficando mais constrangida.

_Eu sabia que era você no desfile da Loock Fexão. - Ela disse toda sorridente.

_Sim eu desfilei lá, mais eu sou mais modelo fotográfica só. - Eu disse para ela.

_Mais alguém quer perguntar alguma coisa para a senhorita Swan. - Disse o professor.

_Já que ninguém tem mais nada pra perguntar, pode se sentar senhorita. - Ele disse para mim. Então fui me sentar, o único lugar vago era do lado da menina que tinha me perguntado aquelas coisas.

_Oi meu nome é Alice Cullen. - Ela disse enquanto eu me sentava. _Eu vi o que você fez com o seu irmão, mais eu não te critico porque ele estava merecendo mesmo, a onde já se viu fazer o escândalo que ele fez. - Ela disse seria.

_Obrigada. - Eu disse meio sem jeito.

_Que isso, sabe se eu tivesse coragem eu faria uma coisas dessas com o meu irmão, sabe ele se acha muito, por ser bonito e ser o capitão do time de futebol, tenho quase certeza que você será o novo joguinho dele, então fique esperta ta, por que ele faz apostas com os amiguinhos dele, e eu não duvido nada que os "amiguinhos dele" não tenham oferecido um carro para ele, só por ele sair com você, tipo ele é louco é se eu viu você tenho certeza que ele aceitou a aposta mesmo o seu irmão ameaçando ele, tipo eles são muito amigos, mais uma coisa que o Emmet não tolera é que ele chegue perto de vocês, tipo quando meu irmão viu a Nessie; ele ameaçou capar meu irmão se chegasse muito perto dela, eu imagino o que ele vai fazer se meu irmãozinho chegar perto de mais de você pois você é o xodó dele você sabe disso né? - Ela me perguntou, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, é verdade o Emm, é louco a ponto de matar que chegar muito perto

de mim. _Tipo você é muito bonita e eu acho que se o Edd te viu, ele vai aceitar a aposta. Então se ele chegar perto de você puxando assunto você já sabe que é por causa da aposta. - Ela me disse.

_Qual é o nome dele? - Perguntei para me prevenir caso ele aparecesse.

_A é o nome dele é Edward Cullen. - Ela disse mais fazendo uma carinha pensativa, que eu não gostei nadinha, mesmo não conhecendo muito bem ela. _Sabe um você é muito bonita, e depois do que você fez com o seu irmão eu estava pensando se você poderia me ajudar... - Ela disse fazendo uma carinha de anjo.

_Hummm... ajudar em que Alice? - Perguntei já suspeitando o que ela queria.

_Sabe eu estive pensando... hummm... se você poderia me ajudar a dar uma lição no meu irmão. - Ela disse meio sem jeito.

_Esta bem Lice eu te ajudo, é só falar o que quer que eu faça que eu faço. - Eu disse.

_Aiiii, então ta, conhecendo os amigos dele como eu conheço, eles deve ter feito uma aposta bem tentadora, provavelmente um carro muito veloz, e o que ele teria de fazer era dormir com você, mais quando eles disseram isso ele falou que estava fora, pois ele adora ser o galinha que ele é, e se ele tentasse algo com você, o seu irmão o caparia com certeza, mais ai quando ele viu você no estacionamento ele deve ter pensado que iria morrer de qualquer jeito, que tal morrer mais cedo então, eu topou a aposta, pois assim ele ganharia o carro e iria pra cama com uma menina linda feito você. - Ela disse toda presunçosa.

_E a onde eu entro Lice? - Perguntei.

_Calma eu ainda não acabei. Tipo eu sei que você esta com raiva do seu irmão pelo o mico que ele fez você pagar no estacionamento, então você vai usar o meu irmão para fazer com que o seu fique com raiva e bata no meu. Ai quando o meu estiver bem caidinho por você, você vai falar que tudo não passou de uma aposta. Ai assim meu querido irmãozinho vai sentir na pele tudo o que ele fez com a maioria das meninas da escola, tipo você não vai de hipótese nenhuma dormir com ele, quando ele tentar isso você cai fora inventa qualquer coisa. Mais pra isso você tem que me prometer que não vai se apaixonar por ele, tabom! - Me perguntou ela mais numa afirmação que tudo.

_Esta bem Lice eu prometo. - Disse para ela.

_**Pov. Bella**_

Então nós ficamos conversando até a aula acabar. Alice me contou tudo sobre seu irmão, me contou o que ele fez com sua amiga, Jessica. E isso fez com que eu ficasse cada vez mais com nojo daquele playboy filho da mãe, eu não me conformava, como ele podia ser assim tão insensível assim, tudo o que ela me falou só serviu para que eu quisesse acabar com laia dele, eu nem o conhecia e já o detestava. As duas outras aulas passaram voando, e já estava na hora do intervalo, e eu teria que enfrentar o meu irmãozinho querido, pois conhecendo ele como eu conheço, ele no deixaria barato o que eu fiz com ele no estacionamento, fazer o que eu teria que encarar ele mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu preferia que fosse mais tarde, mais eu não tinha escolha, quando estava chegando no refeitório ouvi uma voz conhecida me chamar, quando olho para traz, era a Alice que estava me chamando.

_Bella, que bom que eu te encontrei, quero te apresentar meu namorado. - Disse ela chegando mais perto de mim.

_Ta Alice, como ele chama? - Eu perguntei.

_Ele chama Jasper, ele muito lindo, ai você vai adorar ele. - Ela disse.

_Tudo bem Alice, mais depois você vai ter que me ajudar a achar o meu irmão. - Eu disse para ela.

_Fique tranquila, pois agente sempre senta junto com ele, o Jasper é amigo dele, e a irmão dele a namorada o seu irmão. - Ela disse toda saltitante.

_À loira. - Eu disse meio constrangida lembrando da sena do estacionamento. _Qual é o nome dela? - Perguntei meio sem jeito.

_ Rosalie, mas não precisa ficar assim não, ela é um amor de pessoa, ela só estava com um pouco de ciúmes de você, pois você é muito bonita, então ela pensou que você pudesse te um caso com o Emmet, e se isso fosse verdade ele estaria mortinho agora, mais ai quando você disse que era a irmã dele, ela ficou muito sem jeito, mais com o tempo você se acerta com ela. - Ela disse enquanto nós entravamos no refeitório.

_ Espero que sim. - Eu disse.

Nós entramos na fila da comida, e pegamos nosso almoço, depois fomos andando para a mesa a onde estava o pessoal, Emmet estava com uma cara de bravo me fuzilando

com os olhos, quando a gente se aproximou da mesa, me senti como um ratinho quando está encurralado pelo o gato malvado que quer matá-lo, o ambiente estava totalmente tenso, que Alice para descontrair, começou a falar.

Então Bella, esse é o meu namorado. - Ela disse abraçando um moço muito bonito, que estava ao lado de Emmet, ele era loiro, pele branca, olhos verde, cabelo curto mas não muito, bem que ela falou que ele era bonito mesmo. - E ai o que você achou do meu amorzinho? - Ela me perguntou.

_Bem que você falou que ele era bonito Lice. - eu disse sorrindo, pois os dois faziam um casal tão bonitinho.

_Presumo que você deve ser a Isabella, irmã do Emmet. - ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

_Só Bella por favor. - Eu disse pegando sua mão.

_Então ta Bella, prazer em conhecê-la. - Ele disse.

_O prazer todo meu. - Eu disse soltando a mão dele.

Sentei -me na mesa sentindo os olhos de Emmet em mim, respirei fundo e falei.

_Desculpe pelo o incidente do estacionamento Emmet. - Eu disse olhando para minha bandeja.

_Isabella poupe -me das desculpas e comesse a explicar, sobre as fotos. - Ele disse me fuzilando.

_Emmet, talvez se você não estivesse tão ocupado, esse últimos anos, você saberia que eu sou uma das modelos mas procuradas de Paris. - Eu disse respirando fundo para no gritar com ele.

_Ta e o que isso tem a vez com você tirar fotos com aqueles pedaços de panos porque aquilo que você estava usando nas fotos não são considerados biquínis? - Ele me perguntou um pouco alterado.

_Emmet...,modelo no significa só desfilar em uma passarela...,pois modelo modelos também tiram fotos para divulgar as roupas. - Eu disse parando um pouco para no gritar com ele.

Esses biquínis não era muito indecentes não? - Ele me perguntou. Se ele no estava aceitando as fotos de biquíni, fico imaginando qual seria a reação dele quando descobrisse o motivo pelo qual mamãe me mandou para cá.

_Droga... - Respira Isabella, respira, respira. - OLHA EMMET SE VOCÊ QUER TANTO SABER COM SÃO OS BIQUNIS DAS FOTOS QUE EU TIREI PROCURA NO GOOGLE O MEU NOME,POIS LÁ VOCÊ VAI ACHAR TODAS AS FOTOS QUE EU TIREI... - Quando percebi já estava gritando com ele, e o refeitório inteiro estava olhando para nossa mesa. - QUER SABER,QUANDO VOCÊ LARGAR DE SER ESTE IRMÃO CIUMENTO,QUE VOCÊ É VOCÊ VEM CONVERSA COMIGO,CASO CONTRARIO ESQUECE QUE EU EXISTO. - Eu disse levantando da mesa.

_A ONDE VOCÊ VAI ISABELLA? - Ele perguntou gritando comigo.

_PERDI A FOME,VOU ANDAR,SEI LÁ,QUALQUER LUGAR PRA LONGE DE VOCÊ,SEU BABACA. - Eu disse gritando com ele.

Sai daquele refeitório correndo pois todos estavam olhando para mim.

**Pov. Edward**

Eu deveria estar louco mesmo para aceitar, esta aposta, mais ela é linda de mais, eu não posso deixar ela escapar, eu sei que o Emmet, vai me matar se eu encostar um dedo sequer na irmãzinha dele, mais o que eu posso fazer porra eu sou homem. E depois do que ela fez com ele no estacionamento me deu mais vontade de leva - lá para a minha cama. Quando cheguei no refeitório, ouvi uma discussão, nem imaginava da onde vinha, quando estava me aproximando da mesa do Emmet vi que era a irmãzinha gostosa dele batendo boca com ele, mais infelizmente não pude desfrutar muito pois quando me aproximei mais da mesa ela saiu correndo para fora do refeitório.

_Além de gostosa, selvagem, adoro! - Escapou dos meus lábios sem querer, e com isso ganhei os olhos do Emmet me fuzilando.

_OLHA AQUI EDWARD CULLEN,FIQUE BEM LONGE DA MINHA IRMÃ,SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO SEQUER NELA,NEM QUE SEJA NUM FIO DE CABELO DELA,EU NÃO PENSO NEM DUAS VEZES E TE CAPO. - Ele disse gritando quase voando encima de mim, a minha sorte foi que o Jasper segurou ele para ele não voar em cima de mim. Eu realmente fiquei com medo dele.

_ME SOLTA JASPER EU NÃO VOU BATER NELE. - Ele berrou.

_Então a onde você vai amor? - Perguntou Rosalie.

_Eu vou atrás de Isabella. - Ele disse tentando não gritar com ela.

_Não, não vai mesmo, ela precisa de um tempo para pensar. - Disse Rosalie brava com ele.

_Eu vou, atrás dela, fique tranquilo ta Emmet, ela confia em mim, e sem contar que ela não vai querer falar com você, agora, de um tempo para ela pensar em tudo. - Disse Alice se levantando.

**Pov. Bella**

A minha intenção era ir para minha casa, mais eu no podia pois ainda tinha duas aulas, e era meu primeiro dia de aula, nossa eu estava com tanta raiva do Emmet, pois não entrava na minha cabeça como ele podia ser to cimento, porra, o que eu faria quando ele descobrisse a verdade, tipo se ele estava assim só porque eu tirei umas fotos de biquíni, imagine ele quando soubesse que eu dançava quase pelada numa boate de stripers, a ele me mataria com certeza, droga, isto porque ele falava que eu podia contar com ele a toda hora. Nossa como eu ia imaginar que meu irmão querido, havia virado esta droga de pessoa cimenta, eu estava perdida mesmo.

_Bella. - Ouvi Alice me chamar, como ela sabia a onde eu estava. _Bella. - Ela chamou novamente.

Eu estava no ultimo box do banheiro, com a porta fechada, talvez se eu não fizesse nenhum barulho ela iria embora, mais a Alice é a Alice nunca desiste de achar o que quer não é.

_Bella eu sei que você esta no ultimo box do banheiro. - Ela disse para minha surpresa, respirei fundo, como ela sabia que era eu que estava ali, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos ela respondeu. _Eu já cassei você na escola inteira e o único lugar que faltava era o banheiro ,e não tem ninguém aqui então eu presumi que só pudesse ser você que estava ai chorando. - Como ela sabe que eu estou chorando, droga, nem isto eu consigo esconder, e o pior é que ela nem tinha me visto como ela podia saber disto. _A sua respiração esta alterada, e as vezes ela falha, então é assim que eu sei que você esta chorando. - Ela disse enfrente a porta agora. _Bella abre a porta pra mim. - Ela pediu, com muito esforço estiquei minha mão e abri o trinco da porta, sem nem mesmo levantar do chão. Assim que a porta se abriu a Alice sentou do meu lado encostando a porta. _Eu sabia que você estava chorando mais não imaginava que você estava tão péssima assim. - Ela disse me abraçando.

Mesmo não conhecendo ela direito eu sabia que podia contar com ela, para qualquer coisa que eu precisasse.

Você não gosta muito de brigar com o seu irmão não é ? - Ela me perguntou, eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. _Mas não é isto que esta te incomodando tanto não é? - Eu não conseguia achar minha voz para responder para ela, então apenas fiz um gesto com a cabeça que sim. _Olha eu sei que a gente se conhece a pouco tempo, mais se você

quiser se abrir comigo pode falar estou a disposição. - Ela disse limpando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

_É que... - Eu não sei se eu conseguiria falar.

_ É que? - Ela me incentivou.

_Se eu te contar uma coisa, você promete que no conta pra ninguém? - Eu precisava desabafar com alguém.

_Eu prometo Bella pode confiar em mim. - Ela disse.

_Sabe Lice eu estou assim porque eu não sei como meu irmão vai reagir, quando ele souber que eu danava em uma boate de stripers em Paris, foi por isso que minha mamãe me mandou pra cá. Ela falou que eu precisava pensar sobre o que eu estava fazendo, tipo minha mãe sempre foi super liberal, mais quando ela descobriu que eu trabalhava numa boate ela surtou, pois ela achou que eu estava me prostituindo, ela até me levou num medico para confirmar se eu ainda era virgem, apesar de eu ter falado para ela que eu só dançava mais ela não acreditou, ela precisava de provas, sabe eu nunca fui tão humilhada...,como fui naquele dia... - Eu disse começando a chorar de novo, respirei fundo e continuei. _Depois de me levar num medico, ela me levou num psicólogo, mais eu não conversava com ele, eu ficava todos os dia uma hora, olhando para a cara dele calada, ela fez eu ir nele durante um mês, ai como eu não falava com ele, ela resolveu me mandar pra cá, sabendo que eu odeio esta cidade, foi um tipo de castigo, e aqui estou eu hoje, brigando com meu irmão, porque ele é muito ciumento, e não aguentado o fato de eu ter tirado umas fotos de biquíni... - Eu disse chorando mais um pouco.

_Shiiii... - Disse Alice tentando me acalmar. _Então você esta preocupada por que você não sabe como o seu irmão vai reagir a isto tudo? - Ela me perguntou sorrindo.

_ Foi o que eu te falei. - Eu disse seria.

_Como você me contou um segredo eu posso te contar um meu? - Ela me perguntou.

_Sim. - Eu disse olhando para ela.

_Sabe, eu sei que vai parecer um pouco estranho mais, eu sou danaria da boate de stripers daqui de Forks. - Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

_Fala serio... - Eu disse em choque.

_Bella como você acha que eu mantenho o meu corpinho assim? - Ela me perguntou.

_Academia. - Eu disse mais pra mim do que pra ela.

_Não. - Ela me disse. _E isto explica o porque você tem este corpo ai menina. - Ela disse pensando auto.

_E como você faz para que ninguém te reconheça, já que Forks é muito pequena? - Eu perguntei, pois eu não duvidava nada que meu irmão e o dela frequentava aquele lugar.

_Eu e uma amiga minha usamos mascaras, para não sermos descobertas, um numero que a gente faz, digamos que a gente somos as melhores da casa. - Ela disse com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

_Deixa eu te pergunta, você sabe se a boate ta contratando dançarina? - Eu perguntei para ela.

_Bella eu não sei, eu acho que sim, pois uma das meninas que dançava comigo pediu demissão, porque está grávida, então eu creio que meu patão não tenha contratado ninguém ainda, porque, você esta querendo trabalhar lá? - Ela me perguntou.

_ É que eu me concentro mais quando estou danando. - Eu disse para ela.

_Bella eu não prometo nada, eu vou conversar com o meu patrão, se você pode ser contratada para fazer o numero junto comigo e a ... huuum, quer dizer minha amiga. - Ela disse meio sem jeito, mais alguma coisa me falava que eu conhecia esta amiga dela.

_Eu conheço esta sua amiga Alice? - Perguntei.

_Sim. - Ela falou meio sem jeito.

_Qual o nome dela? - Eu perguntei.

_Aiiii, Bella você vai saber na hora certa que ela. - Ela disse totalmente desconfortável.

_Ai Lice, você vai me deixar, curiosa? - Eu perguntei, mais antes que ela respondesse o sinal tocou, anunciando o final do intervalo.

_Bella vamos, ou senão vamos nos atrasar para a próxima aula. - Ela disse se levantando e me ajudando a levantar.

Quando saímos do banheiro eu já estava melhor, mais meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

_Qual a sua próxima aula? - Ela me perguntou.

_Biologia. - Eu disse olhando o papel, ela pegou o papel da minha mão e deu uma olhada.

_Huuum, interessante, eu vou te levar para sua sala, pois a minha é ali perto, sua próxima aula é de Edução Física, e a minha também, então nos vemos de novo daqui a pouco. - Ela disse enquanto nós andávamos pelo corredor.

_Huuum, Alice. - Eu disse meio sem graça.

_Que? - Ela perguntou.

_Será que você pode me dar uma carona, é que eu não quero ir embora com o meu irmão. - Eu disse totalmente constrangida.

_Claro. - Ela disse, andamos mais um pouco e ela disse parando. - Esta a sua sala. - Ela disse apontando para a sala do lado.

_Obrigada Lice. - Eu disse dando um abraço nela.

_De nada, até daqui a pouco. - Ela disse se afastando.

Acho que nada pior pode acontecer, o que tinha que aconteceu já aconteceu, então fazer o que, o jeito era encarar essas duas ultimas aulas, acho que com biologia não terei nenhum problema, então respirei fundo e entrei por aquela porta, mais pela a sorte que eu estava tudo piorou .Porque quando eu passei pela a porta da sala eu vi o menino mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida, ele tinha cabelos cor de bronze, olhos verde, pele branca, um corpo que meu deus que, que era aquilo, nossa senhora, ui, ta bom pulando esta parte, fui até a mesa do professor, e entreguei para ele o papel que ele teria que assinar, depois disso, ele me falou seu nome, que era Jonas, ele era um professor bonito, aparência de 25 anos, moreno, corpo bem definido, olhos azuis, meu Deus que professor esse, pelo que estou vendo vou me dar muito bem em biologia, pois agora vou ter inspiração para estudar, legal né, ele leu meu nome no papel e deu um sorriso lindo pra mim, assinou o papel e me entregou, depois levantou - se de sua mesa e encarou a sala que ficou toda em silencio com seu gesto.

_Classe esta é a nova colega de classe de vocês. - Ele disse apontando para mim, que voz que ele tem Meu Deus. _Srt. Swan, estes são seu novos colegas de biologia. – Ele disse para mim, apontando para a sala. _Então Srt. Swan pode se sentar agora. - Ele disse olhando para mim.

Apenas assenti e segui em frente, e para minha grande sorte, o único lugar vago era do lado do menino lindo, que tinha visto quando entrei na sala, nossa eu estou achando que a minha melhor aula vai ser a de biologia, pois tendo um professor desses, e ainda tendo que sentar na mesa junto com este menino lindo, eu devo ter morrido e ido para o céu, me sentei na mesa quieta e peguei meus materiais, para assistir a aula do professor, mais gostoso que eu conheci até agora. Em quanto eu estava concentrada no meu professor gostoso, o meu colega do lado leia se "o gostoso", resolveu falar comigo.

_Oi, você é Isabella Swan, a irmã do Emmet não é? - Ele me perguntou, não idiota eu sou um fantasma, respondi em pensamento. _Ta eu sei, pergunta idiota. - Ele parecia

um pouco nervoso, ai que fofo. _ deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou Edward Cullen. - Ele disse estendendo a mão para mim, eu peguei, sua mão mais ainda um pouco em choque, quer dizer ELE O IRMÃO DA ALICE, HELLOOO, eu fui pro inferno mesmo, por que a Alice não me disse que o irmão dela parecia um Deus Grego, ai meu Deus porque me meti nesta roubada, eu estou literalmente ferrada, agora eu entendo o porque de todas as meninas desta escola cair aos pés dele, mais se ele estava puxando papo comigo, por causa da aposta, droga mil vezes, ai explica o porque ele estava um pouquinho nervoso, ele esta com medo do meu irmão, mais a aposta falou mais alto, que cara gostoso idiota, totalmente... _E ai esta gostando da cidade? - Ele perguntou atrapalhando meu raciocino. Ai meu Deus o que eu ia fazer agora, eu no queria falai com ele, a mais claro, porque eu no pensei nisso antes.

__Vous êtes un imbécile complet, idiot, égoïste, vaniteux,maintenant laissez-moi attentifs en classe._ (você é um completo babaca, idiota, egocêntrico, futil, agora me deixa prestar a atenção na aula.) – Eu falei em francês, para ver se ele se tocava, que eu não queria falar com ele e que eu estava xingando ele, e pela a expressão dele acho que se tocou, ou não.

_O que você disse? - Ele me perguntou.

_O Sr. Cullen, está incomodando a Srt. ? - O professor me perguntou. Eu apenas fiz que não com a cabeça, e o professor continuou a aula, mais antes disso tive a impressão, de ver o professor dar um olhar morta para o Edward. Ele que fique esperto porque se não o negocio vai ferrar pro lado dele, ui.

Depois daquilo a aula não demorou muito para terminar. A aula de Ed. Física, foi ótima tirando a parte que eu acertei algumas cabeças, mais a culpa não foi minha, que o povo estava na frente, então eu no pude fazer nada. Já estávamos no estacionamento quando resolvi falar com Alice, estava com muita raiva dela, como ela pode não me avisar que a aula de biologia era com o irmão dela.

_Alice porque você não me falou que minha aula de biologia era junto com o seu irmão? - Eu perguntei. Ela deu um sorriso.

_Ele foi falar com você? - Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo.

_Sim. - Eu disse.

_E o que você falou? - Ela me perguntou.

_Eu não falei, pelo menos para ele entender, eu falei em francês que ele era "_um completo babaca, idiota, egocêntrico, fútil, agora me deixa prestar a atenção na aula._"– eu disse sorrindo lembrando a cara que ele fez.

_Me conta tudo. - Ela pediu praticamente pulando. Eu contei tudinho para ela, ela gargalhou quando eu falei a cara que ele fez, e eu gargalhei junto, foi muito legal. Quando chegamos no seu carro ela pediu para mim esperar, porque ia falar com seu irmãozinho para avisar que eu ia com ela, e que era para ele avisar meu irmão, depois disso fomos para minha casa no seu porsche amarelo.

Quando chegamos em casa eu chamei ela para entrar mais ela falou que ia no seu trabalho ver se consegui o lugar para mim, e depois ela me ligava pra falar com o seu chefe, então entrei em casa e fui para o meu quarto, pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido hoje, e acabei adormecendo.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5 - Nova Amiga

**Capítulo 5 - Nova Amiga**

_**Pov. Bella**_

Acordei com algum batendo na porta olhei no relógio e vi que j era 15:00 Horas, nossa como pude dormir tanto, meu primeiro dia de aula foi muito estressante mesmo, quem meu irmão pensa que ele é pra me tratar daquele jeito...

Toqui toqui ,bateram na porta atrapalhando a minha linha de raciocino.

_Pode entrar - Eu disse. A porta se abriu e para minha surpresa era a loira, namorada do meu irmão, o que essa ai ta fazendo aqui...

_Sei que você deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, mais eu acho que precisamos conversar Isabella. - Ela disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos, o que ela queria a gente não tinha nada para conversar.

_Sobre o q você quer conversar. - Eu perguntei meio grossa.

_A Alice me contou o seu segredo. - Ela disse se aproximando da cama.

_Como ela não podia fazer isso, ela me prometeu. - Eu disse desesperada, pensando que ela poderia a qualquer momento contar tudo para o meu irmão.

_Calma Bella, eu não vou contar nada para o Emm. - Ela disse se sentando na minha cama. _Eu não disse que queria conversar com você? - Ela me perguntou tentando me acalmar.

_Disse. - Eu disse me sentando direito na cama. _Então fala o que você quer. - Eu disse emburrada já que de qualquer forma eu teria que escutar o que ela tinha para falar.

_Sabe Bella a Alice me contou porque eu encontrei ela na boate, e eu fiz ela me contar o que, ela estava fazendo lá hoje porque hoje ela não iria ensaiar. - Ela disse olhando para baixo, e só ai que eu percebi, que ela disse que estava na boate onde a Alice, trabalhava.

_Você trabalha na boate onde a Alice trabalha? - Perguntei mais para mim do que para ela.

_Sim. - Ela disse baixinho.

_Então você é a amiga que a Alice falou que eu ia me surpreender por trabalhar na boate? - É claro que estava na cara mais eu tinha que perguntar para ter certeza.

_Creio que não era eu que a Alice comentou, mais se ela não te falou o nome da pessoa não vai ser eu, que irei falar. - Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_Então ta, sobre o que você queria conversar? - Perguntei já que não conseguiria arrancar nada dela.

_ Bella, eu melhor que ninguém conheço o seu irmão, sei que você esta com medo de contar para ele, mais eu vou te dar um conselho é melhor você contar para ele ,do que ele descobrir, por ele mesmo, porque vai ser pior se ele descobrir sozinho. - Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. _Bella eu sei que não nos demos bem na primeira vez que nos vimos, por causa do ursinho, tipo eu tenho muito ciúmes dele, e você pelo que eu percebi também tem muito ciúmes dele, talvez por isso não nos demos bem, mais eu adoraria ser sua amiga, você aceita. - Ela perguntou estendendo a mão para mim.

_É claro que eu aceito Rosalie. - Eu disse dando um abraço nela. Eu não tinha nenhum amigo nesse fim de mundo, e agora eu tinha duas, isso era muito bom. Nós ficamos conversando sobre varias coisas, ela me contou como conheceu meu irmão, como ele descobriu que ela trabalhava na boate, pelo o que ela me contou ele ate que ele aceitou melhor do que eu imaginava. A nossa conversa estava tão boa que nem vimos a hora passar quando reparamos já era 18:00 horas. Acompanhei ela até a porta.

_Bella eu já tinha me esquecido, a Alice conversou com o nosso chefe e ele falou para você ir lá hoje. – Ela disse de repente.

_Eu não sei a onde fica a boate. – Eu disse.

_Tudo bem eu venho te buscar esteja pronta as 20:00Horas. Ok. – Ela disse.

_Ok. – Eu disse.

_Então até daqui a pouco Bella. – Ela disse.

_Até. – Deu um abraço nela, e subi para meu quarto, tinha que escolher a roupa que eu iria para lá, tinha que ser uma que causasse boa impressão.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 6 - Passando o Tempo

**Capítulo 6 - Passando o Tempo**

_**Pov. Bella**_

Quando cheguei no quarto fui direto para o banheiro para tomar um banho, pois eu estava precisando. Depois do banho fui para meu closet procurar alguma roupa, fiquei quase uma hora para conseguir achar a roupa perfeita, era uma blusa roxa clara com preto tomara que caia, com uma saia rosa com uns detalhes preto e uma bota preta, fiz uma maquiagem leve para combinar com a roupa, no meu cabelo eu fiz uma escova e bobe-lise, e deixe solto. Olhei no relógio e era 19:05,resolvi descer para fazer algo para comer.

Vasculhei a geladeira inteira e não achei nada que eu quisesse comer, então resolvi fazer um bolo de chocolate. Gastei cinco minutos para preparar ele, coloquei-o no forno, olhei no relógio , anda tinha muito tempo, até a Rosie chegar.

Resolvi ligar para o papai, já que provavelmente eu chegaria tarde em casa, melhor deixar ele avisado. Catei o telefone e disquei o numero dele, depois de três toques atendeu.

_Alô - Disse ele.

_Oi papai é a Bella. - Eu disse.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? - Disse ele já preocupado.

_Não pai. - Eu disse.

_Então por que você ligou? - Ele perguntou.

_Eu liguei para avisa que eu vou sair com umas amigas nova que eu fiz, para conhecer a cidade. - Eu disse.

_Esta bem menina, tenha um bom passeio e juízo. - Ele disse, já ia desligar quando ele falou novamente. _Bella, já estava me esquecendo, a Nessie ligou me avisando que vai dormir na casa da Bianca , para poder acabar um trabalho da escola, avisa para o Emm, fazendo favor, e eu também não vou dormir em casa hoje, então juízo crianças, nenhum tipo de festinhas. - Ele disse.

_Esta bem pai ,fala para Sue que eu mandei um beijo. - Eu disse segurando o riso.

_Tabom Bella tchau. - Ele disse e desligou.

Dei uma olhadinha no bolo e ele ainda não estava pronto. Subi para meu quarto precisava olhar meus email, desde que cheguei nesse fim de mundo não tinha dado para eu olhar, abri meu notebook e peguei o mouse ,por que ninguém merece ficar sem mouse quando se é acostumado a usar, confesso eu sou uma viciada em usar mouse, voltando ao assunto liguei meu bebe, enquanto ele carregava, resolvi descer para ficar de olho no bolo, quando cheguei na cozinha o bolo já estava cheirando muito bem, deixei o notebook na mesa e fui olha-lo no forno, a cara estava boa, preparei uma calda de chocolate com leite condessado, deixei ela ficar no ponto de brigadeiro então da pra imaginar como ficou boa, tirei o bolo do forno, catei um palito de dente e furei ele todinho e coloquei a calda, coloquei um pano por cima e deixei ele esfriar e fui, ver meus email. A maioria dos email era da minha mãe, dizendo que esta com saudade, pedindo desculpas e outras coisas, um email em comum chamou minha atenção, pois era da Stripers Star, a boate que eu trabalhava em paris.

"_Querida Fênix, soubemos o que sua mãe te mandou para Forks, e estamos muito triste por isso, a boate fica muito sem sal sem você, kkkkkkkkkkkkk..._

_E surgiu uma sessão de fotos e querem você._

_Então estou entrando em contato para saber se você quer faze-las._

_Se você se interessar entre em contato com a gente ,tipo você não precisará gastar com nada, pois eles estão dispostos a ir para Forks para fazerem as fotos é só você confirmar, e o seu sache será bem gordo._

_Beijos._

_Esperamos sua resposta. "_

Sei que vocês estão se perguntando porque Fênix.

Fênix é meu nome artístico, tipo eu encima do palco me transformo, virou uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que sou.

Olhei no relógio 19:40horas , nossa como a hora passou rápido, depois eu responderia ao email, desliguei meu e fui para meu quarto, tinha pegar minhas coisas daqui a pouco a Rose estaria aqui. Peguei minha bolsa e um casaco preto. E desci, ouvi vozes na sala, provavelmente era o Emmert, e eu tinha que avisar pra ele o que o papai pediu. Mais para minha surpresa estava todo o time de futebol menos o meu irmão ali, não o pior não foi isso, o pior foi que eles quando me viram começaram a assobiar, dizendo que eu estava muito bonita, e aquilo fez com que minhas bochechas pegassem fogo, provavelmente minhas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas que um tomate, sem contar que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim, e aquilo estava me deixando mais sem graça.

_Meninos. – Comprimente meio sem jeito. – Cadê o Emmet? – Perguntei.

_Ele foi tomar banho. – Disse Jasper.

_Você está muito bonita. – Disse um menino que eu não conhecia. Ele era bonito tinha o cabelo castanho claro mais puxado para loiro, era alto, corpo bem musculoso, olhos verde.

_Obrigada. – Eu disse sem jeito.

_Meu nome é Henrique. – Ele disse se levantando do sofá vindo em minha direção, e me deu um beijo no rosto.

_O meu é Isabella. – Eu disse, muito constrangida.

_Você vai sair Bella? – Perguntou meu cunhado Jacob.

_É. – Eu disse meio sem jeito. _Vou sair com umas amigas para conhecer a cidade.

_A deixa eu adivinhar, vai sair com a minha irmãzinha, o fofa não deixa ela fazer sua cabeça não. – Disse Edward, com uma voz amarga.

_Isso não é da sua conta, e fique tranquilo o que sua irmã me disse sobre você não é nada que me surpreenda vindo de um playboy feito você. – Eu disse brava.

_A Nessie esta ai? – Perguntou Jacob tentando descontrair.

_Não ela vai dormir na casa de uma amiga dela. – Eu disse.

_A ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM ESSA ROUPA ISABELLA SWAN? – Gritou uma voz muito conhecida atrás de mim.

_Olha Emmet não começa, eu tenho 17 anos e uso a roupa que eu quiser a hora que eu quiser, e eu vou sair com umas amigas e não sei se volto pra casa. – Disse olhando para ele, o mais sarcástica possível, virei as costa e fui pra cozinha.

_ISABELLA VOLTE AQUI! – Ele gritou da sala, fingi que não estava ouvindo.

Sabia um jeito perfeito de acalmar a ferra, meu irmão era pior que criança quando via doce, peguei o bolo e coloquei na mesa, peguei um prato, e tirei um pedaço grande de bolo e coloquei no prato, peguei uma vasilha e coloquei um tanto que desse para o papai e pra Nessie comer depois, coloquei na geladeira, sentei na cadeira e esperei a fera chegar na cozinha, e isso não demorou muito porque os gritos dele estavam chegando perto da quando ele chegou na cadeira fiz um sinal apontando pro bolo, em frente a uma cadeira pra ele sentar. Na hora que ele viu o bolo ele calou a boca, e abriu um sorrisão no rosto.

_Do que, que é? – Ele perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando.

_De chocolate, com cobertura de chocolate parecendo brigadeiro, seu preferido. – Eu disse me lembrando de quando a mamãe fazia para ele comer.

_EBA. – Ele deu um grito e correu para se sentar na cadeira, não disse que ele era pior que uma criança.

_O papai pediu para avisar que ele não vai dormir em casa, e que a Nessie vai dormir na casa da Bianca. – Eu disse enquanto ele devorava o bolo sem prestar atenção em mim. _Eu vou sair com umas amigas, então juízo porque a casa é sua mais não é pra fazer bagunça. – Eu disse me levantando e indo dar um beijo na cabeça dele, pois já era 20:00 horas e a Rosie já deveria estar chegando. _Tchau irmãozão. – Eu disse saindo da cozinha.

Quando cheguei na sala os meninos estavam com os olhos arregalados, talvez assustados pelo o Emmet ter calado a boca do nada.

_O que você fez com o Emmet? – Perguntou Jasper, o mais corajoso pelo que eu vi.

_Nada. – Eu disse com uma cara de santinha.

_Então cadê ele? – Perguntou Edward.

_Esta na cozinha muito ocupado, mais se eu fossem vocês eu ia lá pegar um pedaço de bolo antes que ele come tudo sozinho. – Eu disse com um sorriso no rosto.

_Do que, que é o bolo? – Perguntou o Jacob, já se levantando do sofá.

_Chocolate. – Eu disse. Ele sai correndo para cozinha, gritando para o Emmet deixar um pouco pra ele, fui muito engraçado de ver, ele correndo pois parecia uma criança correndo.

Ouvi a buzina de um carro e presumi ser a Rosie, peguei minha blusa e a bolsa e me despedi dos garotos, indo para a porta. Pois estava ansiosa para saber como era a boate.

_**Pov. Edward**_

O treino havia sido muito puxado por que Emmert estava muito estressado por causa da irmãzinha dele, mais com uma irmã daquelas até eu estaria, se bem que mesmo eu não me dando bem com a minha irmã, eu prensei o Jasper contra a parede quando ele começou a namorar com ela, para saber quais eram as reais intenções dele com ela, e também ameacei capar ele, caso ele a fizesse perder a virgindade antes dos 18 anos, como eu sei que ele não é louco, ele não vai pagar pra ver se eu tenho coragem de fazer isso, isso é uma coisa que a Alice nem sonha que eu fiz por que se sonhasse ela teria feito da minha vida um inferno. Alice e eu estamos brigados por causa da Jessica, uma vagabunda que a enganou direitinho e ainda acabou com a minha vida, tipo ela armou tudo pra cima de mim e eu cai feito um pato tudo por que eu dei um fora nela, tipo a Jessica só começou a andar com a minha irmã por que ela estava a fim de mim , e eu nunca dei bola para ela , pois ela é aquele tipo de menina fútil de mais, bonitinha mais muito fútil, que gosta de jogar pesado quando quer algo que não pode ter, e foi o que ela fez, ficou amiga da minha irmã para ter acesso a minha casa, e Alice muito bobinha acreditava em tudo que aquela menina falava, e tipo na época minha reputação não era muito boa, então é um pouco complicado, porque ela falou para todo mundo que eu tinha feito uma aposta com o James, dizendo que eu passaria uma noite com ela, ai ela armou a arapuca, no dia meus pais foram viajar e a Alice resolveu dar uma festa, eu falei pra ela que não seria uma boa sabe eu acho que meu anjinho estava me avisando que algo ruim iria acontecer, mais Alice não me ouviu e deu a festa, eu cheguei tarde aquele dia, por que não estava afim de ficar em casa com aquela menina me enchendo o saco. Quando fui para casa fiquei um pouca na sala com o pessoal, Jessica me ofereceu uma bebida e eu bebi, numa boa , depois de beber comecei a me sentir mal e fui para meu quarto, e não me lembro de mais nada do que aconteceu naquela noite, só me lembro de acordar no outro dia e a Jessica estar do meu lado nua, não entendi nada , só sei que ela falou que eu a tinha estripado, ela arrumou sangue e jogou na minha cama na onde ela estava deitada, como eu sei que não aconteceu nada entre a gente, simples o James me contou por que pesou na cabeça dele, ele me falou tudo que ela armou, desde então minha reputação na escola acabou, então como já estava fudida eu não dava muita bola para mais nada, ai eu fazia o que os meninos falavam...

_Edward? - Me chamou Henrique. _Está no mundo da lua, já faz meia hora que eu estou te chamando!

_Não só estava pensando. - Eu disse.

_Então o Emmert chamou a gente para ir na casa dele. - Ele disse. _Você vai né?

_Eu não sei não cara. - Eu disse.

_Porque? - Ele quis saber.

_Ela vai esta lá. - Eu disse simplesmente.

_Eu sei Edward. - Ele simplesmente.

_Eu estou canso Rike, eu vou casa mesmo. - Eu disse.

_É minha impressão ou Edward Cullen esta com medo? - Ele disse me desafiando.

_Eu não estou com medo nada. - Eu disse firme.

_Então você vai lá. - Ele disse afirmando. _Se você não for você só vai mostrar que esta morrendo de medo da irmãzinha do Emmert._Ele disse dando gargalhada, um dia eu ainda matava o Rike, a ase matava.

_Que hora nós vamos capeta? - Eu perguntei para ele.

_Assim que acabar o treino. – Ele disse.

Nós voltamos a treinar pois os jogos estavam próximos então tínhamos que estar muito bons para poder ter uma chance de chegar na final do campeonato paramos de treinar era 19:30, íamos todos para a casa do Emmert, sinceramente ninguém havia me falado o que nós íamos fazer lá.

Quando chegamos a casa do Emmet estava tudo em perfeito silêncio, então comecei a rezar para que ela não estivesse lá, pois não estava disposto a ver aquele demônio lindo novamente hoje...

_Eu acho que você deu sorte Ed., parece que sua irmãzinha não a troce pra ca. - Ele disse segurando o riso, esperava que fosse verdade isso. _Ou não. - Ele disse olhando vidrado para um ponto na porta, e eu temia olhar pois já imaginava quem era que ele estava olhando, e tive confirmação porque os meninos começaram a assobiar, ai que me deu mais medo de olhar para ela. _Você não sabe o que esta perdendo em não olhar para cima Edward ,ela esta linda. - Ele disse baixinho para que só eu escutasse.

Depois dessa eu não aguentei e tive que olhar ela estava linda com uma roupa que eu tenho certeza que Emmet surtaria, ela realmente estava muito linda, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, eu reparava em cada curva do seu corpo, cada milímetro imaginando como era ele sem roupa, encima da minha cama, é realmente ela não era o tipo de garota para se passar uma noite sim, porque tenho certeza que eu iria querer mais que uma noite com essa deusa, ela era o tipo de garota para namora e depois casar. Mais que droga porque eu estou pensando isso, essa garota esta mesmo bagunçando minha cabeça.

Ela olhou ao redor provavelmente procurando o irmão no meio de todos aqueles meninos, quando seu olhar chegou em mim ela corou instantaneamente, e não como era possível, mais ela ficou mais linda do que já era.

_Meninos. - Ela cumprimentou desviando os olhos de mim, ainda constrangida. - Cadê o Emmert?

_Ele foi tomar banho. - Disse o Jasper abrindo um sorriso para ela.

_Talvez fosse melhor você limpar um pouco a baba Edward. - Disse Rike bem baixinho para que só eu escutasse. _Você está muito bonita. - Ele disse se levantando, indo em direção a ela, pode ter certeza eu iria matar ele.

_Obrigada. - Ela disse sem jeito.

_Meu nome é Henrique. - Ele disse dando um beijo no rosto dela, ai eu matava aquele desgraçado.

_O meu é Isabella. - Ela disse muito constrangida.

_Vai sair Bella? - Perguntou Jacob para salvar a pátria.

_É - Ela disse sem jeito. - Vou sair com umas amigas para conhecer a cidade.

_A deixa eu adivinhar, vai sair com a minha irmãzinha, o fofa não deixa ela fazer sua cabeça não. - Eu disse amargo imaginando tudo que a Alice deve ter falado mal de mim para ela, e porque eu tinha certeza que Alice não levaria ela para um lugar decente, não sei porque mais tinha essa impressão.

_Isso não é da sua conta, e fique tranquilo o que sua irmã me disse sobre você não é nada que me surpreenda vindo de um playboy feito você. - Ela disse brava.

_A Nessie está ai? - Perguntou Jacob tentando descontrair.

_Não ela vai dormir na casa de uma amiga dela. – Ela disse.

_A ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM ESSA ROUPA ISABELLA SWAN? – Gritou Emmet atrás dela, eu podia ver o ódio nos olhos dele.

_Olha Emmet não começa, eu tenho 17 anos e uso a roupa que eu quiser a hora que eu quiser, e eu vou sair com umas amigas e não sei se volto pra casa. - Ela disse olhando para ele o mais sarcástica possível, depois disso ela saiu da sala, indo em direção da cozinha. Conhecendo o Emmet como eu conheço ele não ia deixar isso barato.

_ISABELLA VOLTE AQUI! – Ele gritou, o que eu falei.

Depois do grito o Emmet pegou e foi para a cozinha, imaginei que fosse ter mais gritaria, mais não se ouvia nada, achei que eles tinham se matado vai saber...

_EBA. - Emmet gritou da cozinha com voz de criança, e não se ouviu mais nada depois disso.

Eu olhei ao redor e vi que eu não era o único que estava assustado pelo fato do Emmet ter calado a boca do nada. De repente sai da cozinha uma Isabella com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

_O que você fez com o Emmet? – Perguntou Jasper, o mais corajoso possível.

_Nada. – Nada ela respondeu com uma cara de santinha.

_Então cadê ele? – Eu perguntei.

_Esta na cozinha muito ocupado, mais se eu fossem vocês eu ia lá pegar um pedaço de bolo antes que ele come tudo sozinho. – Ela disse sorrindo mais.

_Do que, que é o bolo? – Perguntou o Jacob, já se levantando do sofá.

_Chocolate. – Ela disse. Ele sai correndo para cozinha, gritando para o Emmet deixar um pouco pra ele, fui muito engraçado de ver, ele correndo pois parecia uma criança correndo.

Ouvi a buzina de um carro e ela saiu logo em seguida, foi na janela para ver quem era que tinha vindo pegar ela, e me surpreendi em ver ela entrando no carro da Rosalie, pois as duas não tinham se dado nada bem e agora as duas estavam saindo juntas, com certeza isso não iria prestar, o Emmet precisava saber disso.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
